


A place to feel good

by AmeliaDarkholme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDarkholme/pseuds/AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Peter has always been too late when it comes to saving powerful, redheaded women in his life. It’s going to be different this time though. He’ll make sure of it.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	A place to feel good

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of WandaVision. I try to stick to canon as much as possible, but of course, I’ll be making some necessary changes here and there for the sake of the story. I really hope you guys like this story. It’s one of my passion projects huehue. And of course, as always, thank you to the wonderful Oksana Polastri for fixing my mess--and my God, this one was a mess before she proof-read it. I don't what I'd do without you <3
> 
> Happy reading, everyone!

For a lot of people, a week wasn’t exactly _that_ long. But for Peter Maximoff, who was way faster than sound itself, a week felt like a whole year for him. Especially when he spent it being interrogated and examined by literally— _yes, he wasn’t being dramatic about it—_ a hundred people in the FBI headquarter. The only positive thing about it was that none of those idiots really knew what he was capable of, which meant that he wouldn’t have to spend even more time with the FBI. True, they’d all seen him parading around Westview as _Pietro_ Maximoff, but fortunately Monica Rambeau had told everyone that he was actually Ralph Bohner, and that it was Agatha Harkness who had put him under a spell into becoming her puppet. Thus, Peter’s secrets stayed safe, and he was finally a free man. He did have to get his living arrangements settled again though, since Jimmy Woo agreed that after everything that had happened, it wouldn’t be good for Peter if he accidentally revealed his superspeed to the good people of Westview. At least there was only one person who knew _exactly_ why he was in the witness protection program, so hopefully everything would be easy to get sorted out.

“Hey, Pete– I mean, _Ralph!_ Hey, Ralph!”

Speak of the devil…

“Oh, hi, Jimbo,” Peter said, turning around to face the FBI agent who was coming his way with Monica beside him. “How you doin’, man?”

“I’m great, thank you,” Jimmy said, shaking his hand. “Everything okay?”

Peter nodded, giving the man a grin. “Yeah, I’m free to go for now. They did tell me that I should come back here again tomorrow though, to give me a new address. But for tonight they put me in this _really_ nice, five-star hotel. So, I'm definitely okay.”

“That’s good to hear…” Jimmy took the brief pause to share a look with Monica before he continued. “Hey, uh. I want to apologise for not getting you out of Westview sooner. If I had done that, maybe Agatha wouldn’t have put you under her spell to do her evil bidding.”

“No worries. Trust me when I say I have dealt with worse. I’m _far_ older than I look, remember? And uh,” Peter said, throwing a brief glance at Monica. “You know what I did in my free time before I got here.”

“Ah, yes. About that. I hope you don’t mind, but I told Monica that you’re the one who’s in the witness protection program. I didn’t tell her why though, don’t worry,” Jimmy added in reassurance.

“It’s really my fault,” Monica quickly said. “I told him about how weird it was that you had files with all of your detailed information on them, complete with a full-page picture of yourself. And I was making really horrible assumptions about you, it left Jimmy with no choice but to tell me part of the truth.”

If there was anything that Peter and his _father_ had in common, it would be how paranoid they both were. If Peter was still the same teenager who had just broken his absentee-father out from the Pentagon, and had heard what Jimmy and Monica were telling him, he would definitely have hauled ass as fast as possible. But Peter was legit an old man now, since technically he was born in 1955, and apparently he was much forgiving in his old age. Hell, Peter was even considering telling Monica the truth. So far, she’d proven herself to be incredibly trustworthy. If Peter could find it in him to trust his father, who was a terrorist who had even tried to _kill_ him _,_ why couldn’t he trust Monica? The woman had defended him against the FBI, who’d been insistent that he was either Wanda’s lackey _or_ Agatha’s. It was only fair that Peter returned her kindness by trusting her.

“Understandable,” Peter said. “It’s a miracle you didn’t suspect anything was weird back in Westview. I mean, my fake name alone should have clued you in.”

“Yeah, who the hell chooses _Bohner_ as their fake name?” Monica said, grinning. “I really should have realised that…”

_Hello, you. I don’t know whether you can hear me or not, but I once read that twins can hear each other even when they’re thousands of miles apart. Apparently we’re supposed to be mentally connected or something. So um, I guess here goes nothing… I just wanted to tell you that I uh, I miss you. So much. I’m all alone now, somewhere in Canada. Things haven’t– Nothing has been easy since you passed away. If you can believe it, my life’s been a complete disaster in these past few years. And it’s so,_ so _hard to deal with everything without you beside me. I have lost everything time and time again, and I don’t– I don’t know whether I can do this anymore. I’m trying all I can, I promise, but it’s…_

_God, I really wish you were here, brother._

“Ralph? Ralph, are you okay?”

Monica’s voice brought Peter back into focus. Both she and Jimmy were asking him whether anything was wrong, but Peter ignored them. He looked down at his watch. It was still ten-thirty in the morning. Peter ran to Canada every morning for his daily, morning jog. Technically, if he ran _really_ fast, he could get to Alkali Lake in…thirty seconds? Maybe a minute if he took a break for a snack. But this seemed like an urgent thing. This was a cry for _help_. And Peter always ran faster whenever there was an emergency. He’d once saved two dozens people from an exploding building, for God's sake. So, surely it would be a piece of cake for him to run all the way to Canada. He doubted he’d even break a sweat.

“ _…Peter!_ ” Monica hissed out his real name, clicking her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

“Sorry, but it looks like I have to cut our meeting short,” Peter said in a rush. He pulled his goggles onto his face and started to do little jumps to warm himself up. It had been around a month since the last time he properly ran. He had no doubt that he'd gotten rather rusty. One of the doctors did say he'd gained a pound—and thanks to his super fast metabolism, Peter _never_ gained weight.

“Now, hang on for a second. _Where_ are you going?” Jimmy asked.

“You have my permission to tell her everything, buddy,” Peter said instead. "I trust you, and I trust her."

“No, Peter, _wait_ —"

But Peter was already across the border by then.

* * *

_“I can’t believe you actually broke into the Pentagon without me.”_

_“You were on babysitting duties! Besides, Mum would flip if both of us had gone to break our dear ol’_ dad _from high security prison.”_

_“Yeah, but at least I’d be more useful than you. Everyone knows_ I’m _the powerful, most resourceful twin. You wouldn’t have had to break into the Pentagon to get Dad out in the first place if you’d brought me along. I could have just…magicked him out of it.”_

_“You got that right. Well, the next time we have a bunch of weird mutants asking us to break our villainous father out of prison, I’ll sneak you into my backpack. How about that, Wens?”_

_“That sounds great. Thanks, Petey. I knew I could always count on my big brother.”_

* * *

_“Peter? Can you hear me?”_

_“Yeah? Is something wrong? You don’t usually contact me telepath—”_

_“They found me. They_ found out _about_ _me.”_

_“Wait, what do you mean?_ Who _are you talking about? Wendy, where are you? Just tell me. I’ll be there in a blink of an—”_

_“It’s too late. They’ve cornered me. They saw me using my powers to save a child from getting hit by a car. And now they’re going to take me with them. But I won’t let them. I’d rather die.”_

_“No, no, no. You listen to me now. I_ will _get you of there. I will. I promise. Don’t you trust me?”_

_“Oh, I do, Pete. But I’m not going to let you risk your life for me. I can do this myself.”_

_“Wandy, wait—”_

_“Goodbye, Peter.”_

_“NO!”_

* * *

_“Jean? Hey, wake up, kid. Everything’s okay. I promise you.”_

_“P-Peter? What are you– where’s the professor?”_

_“In his room. I told him I could get to you faster. So…here I am. Sorry about that.”_

_“No, it’s fine, I guess. I just… It’s usually too dangerous for anyone else other than the professor to wake me up when I have my nightmares.”_

_“Yeah, I know. But trust me, I’m quite experienced in dodging super powerful attacks accidentally launched by powerful redheads in their sleep. My sister had it tough too.”_

_“I thought your sister’s not a mutant.”_

_“The little one is normal, yes. I’m talking about the other one. My twin. She’s passed away.”_

_“I’m really sorry to hear that.”_

_“It’s fine. She died about a decade ago. But anyway! My point is, if you ever worry about accidentally blowing things up in your sleep, I promise I’ll take you as far away as possible in the blink of an eye so you can explode anything you want as much as you like.”_

_“Thanks, Peter. Your sister’s really lucky to have you.”_

* * *

_“Peter? Can you hear me?”_

_“I… Jean? Where’s everybody?”_

_“They’re with me. But I promise, they’re okay. I’m protecting them, Pete.”_

_“What are you doing in my head then? You know it takes too much for you to get inside my head. Or do you need my help—”_

_“No, I just wanted to say sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you. You’ve always been so kind to me. You’re like the brother I always wanted. And I’ll always be grateful for that.”_

_“It’s not your fault. I understand, remember? Wendy was like that too. I know that sometimes, you just can’t control it. It’s fine, Jean. Now, do you want me to—”_

_“It’s okay, Pete. I’ve got everything under control. I can do this myself.”_

_“Wait, what? Jean, hold on—”_

_“Goodbye, Peter. And please tell everyone I love them.”_

* * *

_“If I tell you I’ve figured out a way to go back in time and bring everyone back—”_

_“I’ll do anything to help you. At this point, if you want me to jump into the Vesuvius, if it could bring back Jean, I’d do it.”_

_“Great. To be honest, I just need you to put out the fire I may or may not accidentally start. Oh, and to keep this a secret from everyone else.”_

_“Fire? What is that you’re going to do, Pete?”_

_“I’ll do what I do best, Scotty. I’m going to run.”_

* * *

_“Looking back on the things I’ve done. I was trying to be someone. I played my part, kept you in the—_ HOLY SHIT! _What the– Hey, man, are you okay? Shit, you just…came out of nowhere.”_

_“Ah, fuck. I think my organs just moved… I uh, I’m fine. Don’t worry. Really sorry about the car, though. I’d have paid you, but I don’t carry much money with me. You can take my watch if you want—_ shit. _”_

_“What? What's wro–_ Shit _. Oh, shit, you’re bleeding! Dammit, this is just the_ worst. _Not only is my car destroyed, I nearly killed you. Come on, I’ll take you to the hospital... I’m Jimmy Woo, by the way.”_

_“I’m Peter. Peter Maximoff.”_

_“I’m sorry. Peter_ who _?_ ”

* * *

 _“I can’t believe there’s another speedster Maximoff like me whose name was_ Pietro. _Copycat.”_

_“Well,_ I _can’t believe of all the fake names you could have had, you chose Ralph_ Bohner.”

_“Ha-ha. You just said ‘boner’.”_

_“Shut_ up _and p_ _ay attention. From now on, until we’ve figured out a way to send you back, your name will be Ralph Bohner, and you’re thirty-four years old. Here’s the details of your new life. Welcome to Westview, Ralph. I hope the house is to your liking. Now, questions?”_

_“Huh. You know, I’m actually forty years old. I was born in nineteen fifty-five. I was around seven during the Cuban missile crisis."_

_“That would make you sixty eight, actually. It’s twenty twenty-three now. But,_ damn. _I can’t believe you’re only five years younger than Nick Fury.”_

_“I’m sorry, did you just say just_ twenty twenty-three _?_ ”

* * *

 _“Oh, wow. How is it that out of everyone,_ you’re _the only one we can’t control?”_

_“I’ve always been a little bit thick in the head. Got it from my dad. So, it’s not your fault, don’t worry about it. More powerful people than you have tried to hypnotise me and they all failed spectacularly.”_

_“Is that so? Well, I’ve always liked a good challenge. And so far, I’ve always succeeded when I really wanted to something.”_

_“Is_ that _so? Well, do your worst, Aggie. If the literal end of the world couldn’t destroy me, I doubt you could do better.”_

_“Challenge accepted, Ralph.”_

* * *

_“You_ bitch. _Do whatever you want to me, I don’t care. Just_ don’t _do this. This is cruel. No, this is beyond cruel. This is just plain heartless. Dammit, Agatha! Hasn’t she dealt with enough already?”_

_“Shut up,_ Peter. _It’s not like she’s actually your sister. She’s just a version of her, remember? Why do you even care about her?”_

_“Because when she finds out the truth, it will break her heart, you monster!”_

_“Pfft, is that the worst you can do? I’ve been called worse. Now, be a good big brother and say hi to your darling little sister.”_

* * *

_“Wanda, who is this?”_

_“Long lost bro get to squeeze her stinkin’ sister or what?”_

_“Pietro?”_


End file.
